1. Field
One or more embodiments of the disclosed herein relate to a method of acquiring information about contents, an image display apparatus using the method, and a server system for providing information about contents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several scientific techniques are combined in one electronic device with the development of science. Image displays, such as TVs, not only receive a broadcast signal from a broadcasting station and provide broadcasting, but also enable viewers to connect to the Internet, thereby supporting various services.
For example, recently developed smart TVs support a user-customized service function, a recommendation function, and the like. However, image displays need pieces of information about contents viewed by users, in order to utilize these functions and increase the reliability and accuracy thereof.